Solamente mío
by AndyDegenhardt
Summary: La mitad de una mentira no es una verdad, se que más de lo que te amo ya no puedo amarte...no me valore... Descubrirás un día que te entregue mi vida y el sentimiento fue solamente mío. Tu amor fue casi nada lo hice mi universo. Estoy roto, se han extraviado partes de mi. PruHun
1. Maldita realidad

Solamente mío

…

Capítulo 1

Maldita realidad

**Este es mi primer fic por aquí, espero que sea de agrado. debo aclarar que Gilbert (Prusia) y Roderich (Austria) comparten lazos sanguíneos, decidí que serían primos. En cuanto al contenido, posee algunas partes con insinuaciones sexuales, pero nada muy explicito, aun así no sabría como calificarlo, por lo tanto, dejare todo al criterio del lector. **

Es la luz de la mañana la que se cuela por la ventana, bañando tu largo cabello café, el cual yace sobre la almohada. Me incorporo hasta estar sentado sobre la cama. La sabana se desliza sobre mi pecho. El frio que impacta sobre mi piel desnuda, me hace tiritar. Al levantarme me dirijo a la bañera, es temprano para ir a trabajar, pero no deseo verte despertar. Contemplo las marcas que has dejado sobre mi piel, me arden… pero es normal, mi piel se marca con facilidad.

Trato de borrar tus huellas con un baño frio. Sin importar el dolor que esto produce en mi cabeza. Contengo la respiración por un momento, mas emergí del agua al necesitar respirar. Recuesto mi cabeza en la bañera y siento que el aire entra a mi nariz, como navaja, Doloroso y punzante. Al salir, peino mi cabello blanco... Ya he notado que mis labios están de un tono lila, al igual que la piel bajo mis uñas.

Tras vestirme para ir a trabajar, te preparo desayuno y lo coloco en la mesa junto con una nota. Igual que cada día, tengo que fingir. Aquí no ha sucedido nada. Oh la hipocresía, ella es parte de mi vida…Saludo a todos antes llegar a mi oficina, Les hago creer que mi ego es más grande que el Empire state.

-Llegaste temprano East-comenta mi hermano con su voz severa-Sucedió algo de lo que no esté enterado-concluye preocupado.

El cabello rubio de Ludwid Bielschmidt, está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su cuerpo fornido y gran estatura lo hacen imponente. Siempre lleva una expresión seria, sin embargo sus ojos celestes lucen preocupados en este momento… él es mi antítesis, soy alto, pero jamás lo seré tanto como west, mi cuerpo está marcado, más nunca seré tan fornido como él, sobre mi cabeza descansan hebras blancas y mi despreocupado rostro tiene dos rubíes por mirada…

-No, todo está bien West-respondo fingiendo indiferencia-sigo siendo tu asombroso hermano mayor.

-Nunca llegas temprano-agrego cruzando los brazos-No soy tonto Gilbert, hace una semana tienes este extraño comportamiento, si hay algo que te moleste… puedes contármelo, después de todo, soy tu hermano…

Aclare mi garganta, mientras me acomodaba en mi silla, le mostré un rostro serio a mi hermano y pude ver como la preocupación en sus ojos se agravaba.

-Por… ¿Por dónde empiezo?-deje salir las palabras con tortura.

-Que tal, desde el principio…-respondió Ludwid con inseguridad.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que te sientes-comente sin mirarlo.

Haciendo caso a mis palabras se situó en una silla justo frente mí, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a mi mejor amigo… Erzsébet. Siempre peleábamos por ser el mejor en cualquier banalidad, aun sí compartíamos todo, éramos tan unidos, llegamos a apreciarnos como hermanos. El mejor equipo en deportes, luchas y carreras… pero Erzsébet nunca me dijo un hecho que yo obvie toda mi niñez, sin embargo no lo pudo ocultar, era una chica… su padre siempre anhelo un varón que continuara con su el apellido Héderváry. Nació una niña, ella era un poco masculina, pero niña en fin. Eli trato de complacer a su padre en todo, pero por problemas familiares él los abandono, a ella y a su madre. Siempre me decía que era porque su madre no podía tener más hijos, estaba completamente segura de ello… jamás se lo discutí.

Desde primaria Comenzaron a llamarla Elizavetha o Eli, supuestamente eso significa su nombre, sin embargo me negaba a verla como lo que era, una chica, seguía usando pantalones, zapatillas y camisetas. Recuerdo que era muy colérica y problemática, eso le restaba femineidad, a pesar de que llevase el uniforme.

A mi parecer seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, sin embargo al saber que era una mujer, algo creció en mí, algo que no sabía cómo manejar. Aun la quería, la acepte con todo, cada parte de ella era perfecta para mí, adoraba sus manos rasposas y las heridas en sus rodillas, sus pestañas pobladas, su ahora largo cabello, hasta la forma dura y tosca en que se expresaba. No me importaba que nunca usara faldas o tacones, le restaba importancia a que comiera mucho y de manera descuidada. Sin haberlo querido me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Un día en especial se quedó a dormir en casa. En la mañana del siguiente día, llegaron algunos de mis familiares, entre ellos, mi primo Roderich. Para mi Rode no era más que un señorito delicado y amanerado, pero para Eli fue el primer amor de su vida…

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto ella.

-¿Importa acaso? –respondí.

-Claro que sí-exclamo molesta.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es importante? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Erzsébet?-le pregunte burlesco.

-No me llames así…eres un idiota Gil-me dijo molesta.

Así fue como Roderich comenzó a cambiarla… faldas que cubrieran sus marcadas rodillas, camisas de encaje, flores de colores en su cabello, perfumes empalagosos, actuaciones estúpidas, su cabello creció aún más, su risa se agudizo… ya no éramos un equipo, nada volvió a ser igual. Muy profundamente detestaba a mi primo por quitarme algo que nunca fue mío, por lo cual se lo demostré, ya que siempre que podía lo hacía enfadar y lo molestaba, pero lo único que conseguía era que Eli se enojara conmigo.

Erzsébet desapareció entre perfumes costosos y tacones altos, aun así la seguí amando, tenía la esperanza de que olvidara al podrido de mi primo, que mi amiga volviera a ser quien era. Junto a mí ella se expresaba con naturalidad, sin embargo al verlo cerca se transformaba. Todo eso me enferma, detesto esa tonta actitud, cuanto la odio, pero la amo al mismo tiempo, porque sigue siendo ella… ¿contradictorio cierto? Ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

Roderich no la amó. Eli lo busca y se muestra como su amiga, pero él solo la cambia más y más. Sé que ni siquiera sabe quién es ella o que le gusta, es la verdad, no la conoce como yo. Fui yo quien la vio llorar cuando sus padres se divorciaron, fui yo quien la abrazo, su consuelo, su amigo, quien la protegió. El único que le brindo un lugar donde vivir, cuando escapo de su madre adicta al alcohol y esa fue mi perdición…

-Gilbo no tengo a donde ir, pero no me quedaré -confesaba entre lágrimas.

-Quédate conmigo, soy tan asombroso que aceptare que no pagues tu estadía hasta que consigas un buen trabajo-respondí tratando de animarla.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti-dijo avergonzada.

La convencí. Vive conmigo, ríe a mi lado, me hace el almuerzo, comemos juntos, vemos la televisión cada noche. Me ayuda a cuidar de mi canario. Es casi perfecto… casi.

-Ya llegue-dije entrando a mi apartamento- ¡¿Eli, estas en casa?!-exclame.

La encontré en su habitación, ella lloraba en silencio, Levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos. Nunca tuvo miedo de ser ella misma frente a mí, esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Me acerque a ella y noté que habían varias latas de cerveza a su lado, la cual yo había comprado para mí consumo personal.

-¡¿Por qué bebiste todo eso?!-exclame- era mío y no te importo… tú no eres así-agregue más preocupado que molesto.

-Está saliendo con otra chica-respondió con la voz quebrada- no le importo todo lo que he hecho para agradarle, Rode esta con alguien más-dijo llorosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta.

-Hoy fui a la academia de piano para verlo, pero me dijo que hoy saldría con una de sus estudiantes y estaría ocupado-contesto monótona.

-Puede ser para reforzar sus clases o algo así- agregue.

-¡No soy una idiota!-rugió con fuerza.

-Lo seguiste…- algo en mi interior me dijo que era la verdad.

Ella bajo su rostro y miro el suelo avergonzada. Más lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos para impactar en el suelo…

-¿Qué viste?-le pregunte molesto

-…-no contesto

-¡Erzsébet solo dímelo!-levante mi voz enfurecido.

-¡No, no quiero, no entiendes, ya deja de llamarme así!-respondió abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Entiendo más de lo que ella se imagina… me arrodille frente a ella y con mis manos sobre sus rodillas, hice que deslizara sus piernas sobre el suelo, la abrace con fuerza, deje que llorara en mis brazos, todo lo que ella quisiera, todo se lo daría.

-Te amo demasiado, no quiero verte así-dije acariciando su cabeza-pídeme algo, lo que sea, te lo daré-agregue con seguridad.

-Ámame-dijo dejando de llorar-¡si eso es cierto, ámame!- exclamo en mi pecho.

-Eli…

-Dijiste lo que sea, eso es lo que quiero- sus manos apresaron mi camisa con fuerza.

-Estas borracha, te vas a arrepentir-concluí tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-No, eso es lo que quiero-ella no me dejaba ir.

-No voy a violar a mi mejor amiga, menos si esta ebria-respondí abrazándola.

-No es violación, soy yo quien te lo está pidiendo-dijo subiendo su rostro.

No pude replicar, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Mi conciencia me gritaba que esto estaba mal, todo apuntaba a que yo sería quien perdería la batalla. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Todo estaba mal, e iba a empeorar, mi torso expuesto y las prendas de ella estaban intactas.

- Erzsébet… ¡esto está mal!-gruñí con fuerza.

Tome fuerza de donde no la tenía y trate desesperadamente de quitármela de enzima sin lastimarla. Su mordida se clavó en mi cuello, grite adolorido, mas ella me silencio nuevamente. Sí, su mirada me embrujaba y su piel era porcelana, mi intención no era quebrarla. Parecía estar en una agridulce pesadilla, no quería esto, pero lo que había entre nosotros era un parasitismo mutuo, ella tomaba mi debilidad y se hacía de ella, mientras que yo tomaba su vulnerabilidad y robaba la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

Yacimos juntos en su habitación, conocí todo de ella, mientras que sus manos tocaron mi alma, ensucie su pureza, desgarre su belleza. No se sentía amada, lo único que ella quería era eso, pues lo consiguió, ahora más que nunca me sentí quebrado. Entonces lo supe, esto sería lo único que tendría de ella. Hoy es mía, más nunca lo sería completamente, su corazón no me pertenece… desperté a su lado, sus brazos enredados en mi torso amoratado, me aleje de ella desesperado, subí las escaleras y me encerré en el baño, llene la bañera con agua fría y me hundí en ella, una vez bajo el agua un dolor agudo lleno mi cuerpo- lo merezco-pensé. Me odie tanto, -¿qué he hecho?- era lo único que podía pensar. Estando dentro del agua grite con desesperación y rabia.

-¡Gil!-escuche que gritaban mi nombre.

Sonaba lejano debido a mi posición, sentí manos cálidas tomar mis gélidas muñecas, sacándome de mi helado escondite. Me envolvió con una toalla, mientras yo tocia y tiritaba, la rapidez con la que me hizo emerger logro que el agua entrara en mi nariz. Era ella, me miraba preocupada y asustada, eleve mi mirada hacia ella, enseguida lo supe, los moretones la habían asustado.

-No es tu culpa, mi piel se marca con facilidad-dije con simpleza.

-¿Qué mierda hacías, acaso quieres morir ahogado y con hipotermia?-me reclamo.

-Claro que no-dije esquivando su mirada.

-Acerca de lo de ayer…

-Calla-dije cerrando los ojos.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no digas nada-no quería dejarla hablar.

Actuamos como si nada pasara, nadie lo sabe. Eres buena en la hipocresía y tus máscaras son muy creíbles. Sin embargo al llegar el ocaso tu buscas mi lecho y yaces conmigo… ya estoy cansado de todo esto, no puedo continuar, sé que no estoy loco, no te he imaginado o soñado, tu presencia a mi lado cada mañana me lo asegura, aun así, no entiendo, porque el único que se siente ultrajado aquí soy yo.

-Hermano… lo que me has contado, es… yo- Lud se movía inquieto en la silla.

-No hables de esto con nadie, ni con tu sombra, hablo en serio-dije levantándome de mi puesto.

Mi horario había sido cumplido, pero tan solo hable con mi hermano de mi situación actual…el tiempo se ha escapado rápido. Salí de mi oficina y avance a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a mi auto. Conduje por las calles con rapidez, estaba tan cansado que en ocasiones cabeceaba contra mi voluntad, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir, ya que la falta de sueño está haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo. Una vez frente a mi apartamento, entre en silencio, no quiero alertarla de que estoy aquí, entre en mi habitación, arroje mi saco al suelo y me desplome sobre la cama.

-Gilbert…-había perdido en conocimiento por cortos minutos hasta que su voz me hizo despertar.

-…-no conteste, solo suspire con pesadez. Sentí sus manos colarse por mi camisa-Eli, ve a dormir-dije con voz ronca.

Besó mis labios y otra vez caí, había jurado que hoy no pasaría y no lo conseguí. Sonríes triunfante, sé que adoras ver lo que me provocas, es mi piel la clama que me uses, llévate todo lo que tengo, quiébrame, usurpa lo que siempre fue tuyo, porque para ti nunca es suficiente, ya tenías todo lo que yo poseía, nunca te saciaste de eso, ahora mi cuerpo también es tuyo, ¿Qué más quieres? Es el clímax más horrible al que he llegado. Te doy la espalda, me has dejado sin aliento, me incorporo saliendo del colchón y trato de calmar mi corazón, el cual late fuerte y rápido.

-¿A dónde vas?-murmuras abrazando mi espalda.

-Hoy quiero dormir en el sofá-contesto cansado.

-no te alejes, odio dormir sola, quédate conmigo-agrega halándome hasta la cama junto a ella, me mira a los ojos en silencio, mantengo el contacto visual con angustia enmascarada de cansancio, levantas tus manos y acaricias mis mejillas-Que… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?- pregunta ella clavándome un puñal invisible en el pecho.

-Tus rodillas-respondo siendo lo más transparente que puedo.

-Eso no tiene sentido-respondes confundida.

-Al igual que tu pregunta-le digo quitándole la cara.

-¿Por qué te gustan mis rodillas?- me cuestionas mientras sueltas mis mejillas- están marcadas, lucen…

No continúas, veo como abrazas tus piernas y miras con desagrado las cicatrices que surcan la piel de tus rodillas. Llevo una de mis manos sobre esa piel, te acaricio mientras suspiro con pesadez, sé bien que no entiendes mis acciones, tu mirada confundida me lo dice claramente. Sonrío sin quererlo, pero no es una de mis típicas sonrisas de superioridad, en su lugar deje salir una cansada y dolorosa.

-Hermosas- termino la frase que tu comenzaste.

-Quisiera que él fuese como tú-respondes al quitar mi mano de ese marcada superficie.

Si tan solo comprendieras, cuanto duele la indiferencia que muestras hacia mis sentimientos. Solo usas tus palabras para herirme. Me oculto del escrutinio de tu mirada, al taparme completamente con las sabanas. No voy a discutir, siempre duermes y no mencionas nada, ¿por qué debería escucharte hablar ahora?

-Perdóname…-murmuras recostando tu frente en mi espalda.

Rodeaste mi torso con tus brazos. Cerré mis ojos y me despoje de mi realidad, prefiero no verte, no sentirte, me obligo a perder el conocimiento entre mis sueños rotos y tus fríos destellos de arrepentimiento…

**Amaría**** saber sus opiniones personales, criticas y consejos. les pido que me dejen saber sus inquietudes. por otra parte si cometí algún error ortográfico les pido disculpas.**


	2. Elizavetha

Solamente mío

…

Capítulo 2

Elizavetha

Desperté sola otra vez. Incorporándome, salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Los vividos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza, me hacen sentir como una maldita… trate de no pensar en ello, alejarme de la verdad, la proporción de mi hipocresía es idéntica a la de mis mentiras. Trato de hacerme creer que no me importa si él se va…pero cada vez que se acerca a mi mundo entero se estremece. Si los besos arden por todo mí ser y cada vez que roza esta piel siento que moriré, es el dolor más dulce que he sentido. Cada día al despertar sin nadie a mi lado, siento como las navajas de la culpa cortan mi alma.

Desayuno en silencio, extrañando a aquel que antes llamé mi mejor amigo. Lo he lastimado tanto, ya no sé qué pensar sobre nosotros. Hay ocasiones en las que me odio por ser quien soy, aunque él se resiste para no dejarme ir, siento miedo de que algún día se canse de mí. Aun sentada sobre la silla, miro a mí alrededor, todavía recuerdo mi primera impresión al llegar a vivir aquí.

-Todo está en perfecto orden-dije incrédula.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo creíste que sería mi asombroso apartamento?- respondió él.

-Desordenado-dije con sinceridad.

Reímos libremente, sin importar como lucíamos al hacerlo, siendo nosotros mismos y sé que hablo más por mí que por Gil, pero la única persona con la que he podido ser yo misma sin temor a nada, ha sido él. Extraño esos días de gloria, pero he dejado mucho atrás por Roderich y no me quería rendir, soñaba con que algún día me amaría como yo a él.

Han pasado días y la relación Roderich con la alumna de piano no andaba muy bien, fue ahí cuando vi mi oportunidad. Fui amable, dulce y especial. Me quise convencer de que eso lo haría recapacitar, qué pensaría en mí, del mismo modo que yo lo hago de él. Viví las semanas más dulces del mes junto a él… pero no podía dejar de frecuentar a Gilbert a cada ocaso. Me sentía como una prostituta o peor que una. Desesperada por el amor de Rode, mientras destrozaba el que Gilbert me daba y lo llevaba a cabo con un gusto aterrador. Sé que nunca me había sentido amada, desde niña añoraba inconscientemente el amor de alguien, ahora solo arrebato aquel que tengo más cerca de mí y ese es el de Gil.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?-pregunto Gil sentándose junto a mí en el sofá.

-Salí con alguien-respondí sintiendo la mirada incrédula de él.

-Eso es emm… ¿puedo saber con quién?-pregunto inquieto.

-Roderich-dije rápidamente.

-Bien, me alegro por ti-agrego con rapidez, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Gil, espera, yo…

-Hice el almuerzo-me interrumpió ignorándome.

-Quisiera que pudiésemos hablar-comente incomoda.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, la puerta fue tocada con suavidad, Gilbert se acercó a ella y al abrirla estuvo de frente a quien, yo puedo jurar, no deseaba ver en este momento.

-Roderich-dijo algo aturdido.

-Gilbert-saludó con elegancia- ¿se encuentra Elizaveth?

-Sí, ¿pasaras?-pregunto sorprendiéndome.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad –respondió pasando- ¿Estabas ocupado?

-Estaba a punto de almorzar-comentó con indiferencia.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-dijo él sentándose junto a mí.

El almuerzo más incómodo que haya tenido en años. A pesar de la extraña serenidad de Gilbert y su inusual hospitalidad, no pude sentirme tranquila. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él nunca es así. Roderich en cambio, lucia maravillado con el cambio de su primo…cambio… repentinamente lo comprendí, lo que me quería demostrar, era la incomodidad que siente él, cuando yo actuó en presencia de su primo.

-Eliza, quería preguntarte ¿estarás libre estos días? Es que necesito que alguien me ayude en la academia de música-dijo Roderich mientras comía.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría ayudar-respondo sin pensar.

-¿No te molesta?-agrego mirando a Gilbert- regresara tarde a casa

-Es su vida, no me interesa-dijo con indiferencia.

-Pero es tu apartamento-comento mirándolo con desaprobación.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, ella tiene llaves-se limitó a comer

-Tu falta de preocupación para con ella me molesta-argumento algo enfadado.

-¡Y la tuya es scheiße (Mierda)!-exclamo levantándose de la silla con rudeza.

-No pienso quedarme sentado para que me insultes, mis disculpas Elizavetha, tu comida estuvo muy excelente- agrego alejándose de la mesa.

-Yo cocine lo que te tragaste, señorito estirado-respondió Gilbert saliendo de su apartamento antes que Roderich.

Lo mire estrellar la puerta frete a su primo, el cual, iracundo, abrió la puerta y le siguió – "Sola de nuevo" – pensé. Hay ocasiones en las que temo llegar a envejecer y no tener nadie a mi lado, me angustia terminar sin alguien junto a mí. El solo hecho de cerrar los ojos por última vez y nunca haber estado con quien me ame sinceramente…

Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos e irremediablemente lloré, ¿Cómo puedo estar rodeada de los que me aman y sentirme tan sola? Todo esto me lleva a evaluar mi situación. Jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que sentía mi mejor amigo o si lo que hacíamos destruiría nuestros lasos… Todo lo que amo se marchita, solo por mi propia culpa… tantas veces me pidió que me detuviese, pero yo le rogué que no me dejara sola. Nunca me había sentido así. He sido una desgraciada ¿Cómo reparar aquello que se escurre de mis dedos como agua?

-Ya no quiero esto-dijo tiritando.

-Bien, empieza por dejar de zambullirte en agua helada-respondí cubriéndolo con una toalla.

-No, no estas escuchándome-vi sus morados labios temblar.

-Claro que lo hago-comente tomando sus frías mejillas con mis manos.

-No, solo escuchas lo que quieres oír-hablo con dificultad debido a su tiritar.

Esta era la segunda vez que lo encontraba así, sin embargo no le preguntaba el por qué de sus baños helados, nunca fue costumbre suya… hasta ahora. Lo mire fijamente, sus labios lila, habían ojeras en su pálido rostro, el agua aun caía de su cabello, observe las marcas en su pecho, quise tocarlas, mas él me detuvo al sostener mi mano.

-Hay mucho que quisiera decirte, pero… me aterra que conozcas todo de mí, cada pequeño secreto que guardo…

-Sé todo de ti-argumente con seguridad.

-Te equivocas Erzsi- respondió mirándome lastimero-toda este tiempo eh ocultado todas mi inseguridades ante ti, bajo este ego inflado… demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo-agrego mirando el suelo-pero cada vez que estoy junto a ti, es como si tocaras mi alma-dijo tomando mis manos.

-Gil…

-Es por eso que ya no quiero continuar-me interrumpió mientras soltaba mis manos.

-Dijiste que no querías hablar de esto-le reclame en voz baja.

-Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero-confeso con ojos vidriosos.

Sin creer lo que sucedía, me abrace a su frio cuerpo, con firmeza, levante el rostro y bese sus labios- no me dejes sola- fue lo que dije, su respuesta fue abrazarme más fuerte. Es tortura o locura… mi necedad no tiene cura. Lo busco, le hago explotar para dejarlo ir, él se niega a dejarme. No me puedo detener, hay algo que me dice que esto está mal, pero nunca había tenido estas sensaciones antes. Gilbert ha sido mi primer todo, mi único mejor amigo, mi primera pelea, mis primeras heridas en las rodillas, el primero de mis amigos en saber mi género, mi primera vez… todo a excepción del primer amor…

-Eli, necesito que lleves estos papeles a la dirección-dijo Roderich entregándomelos.

-Con gusto-respondí alegre.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta principal se abrió, tras ella, entró una bella mujer de tez trigueña, ojos claros y cabello castaño. Llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y unos tacones negros. Camino hacia nosotros muy finamente, me ofreció una sonrisa a manera de saludo.

-¿Rode, no vas a saludarme?-dijo con un marcado acento español.

-Isabel, creí te habías marchado-comento mientras la abrazaba.

-No podía dejarte-agrego riendo con dulzura- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

-Claro, disculpa casi lo olvido-dijo avergonzado- Elizavetha ella es Isabel, ella es mi…

-Amiga-comento la mujer mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

Ella era la indicada, la chica por la que él vendería su alma, lo supe en cuanto vi su mirada, es la misma que yo llevo al verlo. Levante el rostro y sonreí con hipocresía, tome su mano entre las mías. Jamás había sentido manos más suaves que las suyas. Ella lo tomo de buena manera, sonreía con dulzura y el brillo en sus ojos es incomparable, luce tan… pura. Todo lo que yo no soy…

-Isabel en unos minutos es la hora de salida para Eli, quería preguntarte si ¿nos acompañarías?-dijo él amablemente.

-Por supuesto- respondió alegre.

Habría amado que hubiese dicho no. En el camino al departamento de Gil, de lo único que hablamos fue de Isabel, Isa es una gran cocinera, una inigualable bailarina, toca la guitarra, el piano, canta, escribe, hace caridad, teje, es una increíble oradora y tiene una gran personalidad, a todo esto súmenle su esbelto cuerpo y largas piernas. ¿Acaso no hay nada que ella no pueda hacer?

-Eres perfecta…-deje salir sin querer.

La conversación se detuvo, la mirada de desaprobación de Roderich se mezclaba con asombrada de ella…

-Claro que no linda, soy humana y como todos también tengo defectos-comento amablemente- sin embargo eso fue muy halagador-concluyo sonriendo ampliamente.

Humilde, lo que me faltaba. Sonreí hipócritamente. Al llegar al apartamento me despedí de ellos, entre y me lance sobre el sofá con enojo –"no es justo"-pensé, ella me hizo sentir tan pequeña, tan indeseable, como escoria y él la idolatra, la mira con amor y respeto, hasta se podría decir que admiración. En cambio a mí me dedica su amor fraternal…

-llegaste temprano-comento Gil saliendo de la cocina.

Al verlo, camine presurosa hasta él y lo besé con fuerza. Se apartó de mí con rapidez, perplejo, me miró a los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-me cuestiono.

-No estoy de humor Gil-dije tratando de acercarme a él.

-No soy un juguete-comento seco- no puedes desquitarte conmigo cada vez que algo te sucede y sin siquiera explicarme, mucho menos-me aparto molesto.

-Gilbert-le llame sosteniendo su mano- no puedes dejarme sola-le reclame en voz baja.

No importa cuántas veces me diga que se quiere ir, siempre que se lo pida, su rostro me demostrara que ya no puede respirar y aunque se maltrate con el agua helada cada mañana, todas las noches estará a mi lado hasta el alba. ¿Qué es lo que quiero conseguir?... ni yo misma lo sé.

-…-me mira sin aliento, luce herido, pero ya no se niega a mis caricias…

La puerta fue tocada, tres veces. El me miro suplicante, molesta, le deje ir, al abrirla quien paso por ella me dejo helada. Isabel lo abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas incesantemente.

-¡Isa!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Gilbo! Cuanto te extrañé-le dijo mientras giraban en la sala.

-¿Cómo, cuándo?-pregunto sonriendo alegre.

-Hace días, pero no me mires así-dijo besando su frente-no sabía que vivías aquí-se excusó.

-Pero si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que Francis también…

-Sí, a eso eh venido-dijo alegre-Francis tiene una fiesta hoy.

-Eso es asombroso, iré contigo dame un momento para cambiarme-respondió entusiasmado.

-Gil-dije al sentirme ignorada.

-Oh, Isa, ella es Eli…

-Ya la conocí, tu primo me la presento-lo interrumpió amablemente.

-¿El estirado ese?-le pregunto.

-Ese mismo-respondió riendo- en realidad me había invitado a cenar, pero prefiero ir a la fiesta de Fran.

-Esa es mi Isa-dijo mientras chocaban sus manos.

-¡Juntos otra vez!-exclamaron al unísono.

-pero… bueno puedes llevar a tu novia, si ella quiere claro está-dijo riendo.

-Gil no es mi novio-respondí rápidamente.

-No sabes de lo que te pierdes-comento riendo divertida.

-Isabel, ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?-agrego Gilbert para reírse con ella.

-El asombroso Gilbert sin novia, no puedo creerlo-dijo tomándolo del brazo-no puedo esperar para contárselo a Francis.

-Con ese adultero no vale, en lo único que piensa es en lo que hay entre sus piernas-Gilbert reía sin parar.

-No hables así de nuestro amigo- le palmeo la espalda mientras reía-bueno esperare afuera en el auto de Rode mientras te preparas, para una noche asombrosa al estilo Francis.

-Solo necesito cinco minutos-respondía mientras corría a su habitación.

-Nos vemos Eli-dijo ella despidiéndose a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa forzada.

Camine hasta la habitación de Gilbert, el cual se cambiaba a toda velocidad. Me senté sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados, pero él me ignoraba mientras seguía arreglándose.

-No piensas ir ¿verdad?-le cuestioné.

-Claro que voy a ir-respondió acomodando su pantalón.

-Bien-dije de manera seca.

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora?-agrego incómodo.

-¿De dónde la conoces?-pregunte.

-Éramos compañeros en primaria y secundaria-aclaro mientras continuaba arreglándose-pero no lo recuerdas por que estabas muy ocupada en seguir a Roderich a todas partes-concluyo colocándose los zapatos.

-Vas a irte con esa-le reclame molesta.

-No puedes exigirme nada-dijo poniéndose de pie frente a mí.

-pero que te has…

-Gil no es tu novio-me interrumpió haciendo mención de lo que yo había dicho anteriormente.

-…-lo vi salir de la habitación mientras parpadeaba para evitar llorar.

Salió sin despedirse, luciendo molesto… cerró la puerta con fuerza, mientras yo me derrumbaba en el suelo. Me quebré por completo, gritos, lagrimas, lamentos y finalmente silencio. Viendo el reflejo de aquello en lo que me he convertido, caí en cuenta de que soy solo una niña caprichosa… pero lo necesito, no puedo estar sola… pensé en Isabel, es tan femenina sin siquiera intentarlo, es hermosa y talentosa. Yo también quiero ser así, lo he hecho todo para lograrlo, maquillaje, perfume, tacones, vestidos, faldas y pendientes ¿Qué me falta? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Solamente quiero lucir hermosa para alguien que no me ama.


	3. Huracán

Solamente mío

…

Capítulo 3

Huracán

**Espero que disfruten de la continuación. Hetalia no me pertenece.**

No importa cuántas veces me niegue, no importaran cuantas veces le ruegue que pare, no importará cuántas vidas llegue a vivir… Todas las mañanas mi mente gritara: ¡Para qué me necesitas, realmente es ella o eres tú mismo el que se autodestruye! Entonces reconoceré que estoy en medio de una tempestad, la cual ya no puedo soportar. Pero cuando quiera pelear, su voz me paralizara-No me dejes sola-dirá…

Baje corriendo las escaleras, la escuchaba llorar, pero cerré mis oídos. No voy a caer en una trampa, hoy me quiero olvidar de este juego, quiero anestesiarme tanto que ya no recuerde ni mi nombre. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo al auto, entre encontrándome con la sonrisa de Isa y la cara de fastidio de primo.

-Lamento fregar tus planes señorito, pero hoy disfrutare de la fiesta tanto, que mi cabeza explotara-dije riendo con burla.

-¿Cómo puedes salir con un troglodita como este?-preguntó Roderich a Isa.

-Ese "troglodita" como lo llamas tú, es mi mejor amigo-respondió ella restándole importancia a la pregunta.

Al llegar, salí del auto sin despedirme de mi primo. Isabel tomo mi brazo y entramos a la casa de Francis. Música alta, muchas personas que conocía, uno que otro borracho… lo típico de una fiesta de mi buen amigo.

-Amigos míos-dijo él al vernos-cuanto tiempo Gil-agrego abrazándome.

-Yo también te extrañe-le dije palmeando su espalda-bueno no es momento para una escena sentimental, ¡quiero divertirme!-exclamé

-Siéntete como en casa-respondió el extendiendo sus brazos.

"Como en casa", hace tanto que no sé qué significan esas palabras. Pero hice todo lo posible para no recordar nada. No sé cuánto bebí, o con cuantas personas bailé, solo lo hice, deje que mi mente volara entre las luces y la música. Cansado me senté sobre un sofá. Mire a mí alrededor y repentinamente me sentí solo, me odie a mí mismo por necesitarla. Quería saber cómo estaba, recordé el sonido de su llanto, el cual me estaba atormentando. Un trago más, -"Vamos Gil, solo tienes que esperar hasta la media noche"-me repetía, tratando de no salir corriendo a casa. ¿Quizá mañana no va a ser tan difícil?... A quien engaño, sé bien que me hace falta.

Cerré los ojos, respire hondo y al cabo de unos segundos sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, mire hacia esa persona, no era quien yo esperaba… Su rubia cabellera le llega a la cintura, lleva un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, posa sus claros ojos en mí y me sonríe ladinamente.

-Hey-dice llamando mi atención.

-Hola-respondo algo seco.

-Mala noche-asume mientras cruza sus piernas.

-Algo así-contestó relajándome.

-Soy Madeleine-agregó sonriente.

-Gilbert-respondí ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Déjame ayudarte a no recordar-dijo al momento de tomar mi mano.

Sonreí con burla. Baile con ella, me perdí en ella, su voz fue anestesia y amnesia… Me ayudo a pensar en todo y nada. Esta loca, eso la hace hermosa, de alguna manera me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé quién es. Es coqueta, quizá demasiado, sin embargo me agrada, le gusta el hockey y los pancakes con miel demaple, es una persona interesante. Al final regresamos al sofá, hablamos por horas, hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Todo se volvió negro. Ya no había nada a mí alrededor, pude verla en este espacio oscuro, frente a mí, estaba aquella a la que había entregado mi corazón. Me sentí herido, pero con el paso del tiempo, yo comprendí que nada podía herirme más que tú ¿Cómo iba a saber que el amor sería tan cruel?... Y aun así espere y espere por alguien que quizá nunca sentirá lo mismo que yo. Fue mi culpa por pensar, que siendo sincero, tú llegarías a amarme. Tan solo fui un tonto y en este intento desesperado por salir adelante, me ahogo en mi propia cárcel de agua helada.

-Debí dejarte ir-le dije a aquella figura.

-…-ella se ríe silenciosa.

-Tuve que haber controlado mi lengua y nunca confesarte nada de esto, pero ahora todo esta tan mal-comenté sintiendo que flotaba en la nada.-Fui un tonto, solo por y para ti, simplemente un tonto-agregue herido.

Entonces lo supe, me aferre a algo que nunca flotaría y me negué a aceptar que había perdido todo, mientras me hundía lentamente en el mar de mis preocupaciones, pues lo que perdí se lo había entregado a ella, mis sueños, aspiraciones, esperanzas y ahora que estoy a punto de tocar el fondo, ya no me queda aire en mis pulmones, he aspirado agua a propósito, inconsciente o consiente de igual forma puedo llegar a morir.

-Te rompí como a un cristal-respondió- destruí todo lo que tenías y te hice mentirte a ti mismo…

Dicho esto me quede quieto viéndola correr lejos de mí, mientras yo me deshacía en trozos pequeños de cristal…

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, había despertado de mi pesadilla. Lo primero que vi fue el blanco del techo, me incorpore y reconocí que seguía en casa de Francis, salvo que en lugar del sofá, me encontraba sobre una amplia cama. La puerta se abrió, tras ella Francis y Madeleine entraron a la habitación.

-Buen día Gil-comentó mi amigo sonriente.

-Me duele la cabeza-comenté llevando una de mis manos sobre mi cabello.

-Es en parte culpa del alcohol y mía-contestó él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-contesté preocupado.

-Te dejo caer por las escaleras-agregó Madeleine.

-Francis malnacido, como vas a dejar que alguien tan asombroso como yo ruede por tus malditas escaleras-reclame molesto.

-Mi primo no tiene arreglo-comentó ella riendo.

-Claro que no, yo soy un vino de edición limitada-respondió Francis.

Primo, eso lo explicaba todo, ella era similar a él físicamente, por eso tenía ese sentimiento de familiaridad con ella. La mañana en casa de Francis fue muy tranquila, comimos los tres juntos, mi amigo y yo rememoramos viejas vivencias que le causaron gracia a su consanguínea, de una manera que no puedo explicar, me sentí en casa. Lo mejor de todo esto, es que después de tanto tiempo no sentí ganas de tomar un baño helado. Agradecí a Dios que hoy fuese un fin de semana, ya que pude descansar, hace tanto que no me sentía en paz, pero la tarde llego presurosa y mi perfecto día llego a su fin, dándole paso a una noche incierta.

-¿No puedes quedarte un día más?-Me preguntó Madeleine al despedirse de mí.

-Debo volver a casa Madie-respondí sonriendo amablemente.

-Iré a visitarte un día-concluyó animada.

-Lo prometes-dije entre risas.

-Claro que sí-respondió sonriente-pero, ¿Qué te parece si yo te llevo?

-Bueno, no lo sé, ¿que opina Francis? Deberías preguntarle primero-contesté inseguro.

-Oh vamos, te dejare conducir la moto-comentó insistente.

-Si lo propones de esa asombrosa forma, sí-respondí animado.

Conduje hasta mi apartamento y me despedí de ella. Cuando me propuse a devolverle el casco, se negó, me pidió que lo conservara.

-Así tengo una excusa para venir a verte-dijo sonriendo maliciosa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto-respondí.

-Dalo por hecho-concluyó sonriente.

Entre en mi apartamento y me encontré con Eli parada justo frente a mí, sus brezos están cruzados y su rostro tiene una expresión difícil de descifrar, es como la mezcla entre molestia y preocupación.

-Es algo tarde para estar despierta no crees-comenté pasando a su lado sin mirarla.

-Exactamente-respondía siguiéndome- Isabel no tiene una moto, ¿quién era ella?-pregunto halando de la manga de mi camisa.

-¿Realmente te importa?- la cuestioné mirándola fijo.

- Claro que sí-respondió tratando de acercase a mí.

Me alejé de ella con rapidez, huí hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con el seguro, recostando mi espalda sobre la misma. Ella golpeo la puerta por largos minutos, me pedía que la abriese y hablara con ella. Mi respuesta fue un silencioso no… Me quede sentado en el suelo, recostado en esa puerta mientras la escuchaba. Sé que si la abro, mis sentimientos me traicionaran.

-Bien Gil, no abras la maldita puerta-su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunte al escucharla llorar.

-Abre la puerta-respondió.

-No lo hare-le dije en voz baja.

-¿Me odias?-pregunto angustiada.

-…Odiarte es muy difícil, nadie puede negarlo…mucho menos yo-conteste mirando al piso.

-Entonces lo has intentando…

-Sí… y no puedo-le interrumpí sintiéndome como un tonto.

El resto de la noche fue silenciosa, más no pude dormir bien. En la mañana salí de la habitación, di pasos cortos y me encontré con ella, estaba en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta, con su espalda recostada a la pared. Eli elevo su rostro y me observo en silencio. Al juzgar por sus ojeras, supuse que no había podido dormir.

-Cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Toda la noche-respondió viendo el suelo.

-No te ves muy bien, deberías dormir un poco-dije con incomodidad.

-No me siento bien-confesó abrazando sus piernas.

Me acerque a ella y pose mi mano sobre su frente, así descubrí su fiebre. La tome en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, ante todo esto ella no se quejó o agradeció. Le lleve medicinas, me senté al borde de su cama y la observe por largos minutos.

-Creo que tú también necesitas dormir-comento sacándome de mi letargo.

-¿Cómo…

-Tienes ojeras-respondió dándome la espalda.

-Bien-agregue mientras me levantaba de la cama-me iré a descansar…

-Espera, no te vayas-dijo tomando mi mano.

-No me iré de casa-respondí zafándome de su agarre-Además alguien tiene que hacer el desayuno.

-Te acompañaré-comentó con rapidez.

-De acuerdo-me limite a discutir con ella, no quería iniciar con una pelea para el desayuno.

Me acompaño en silencio, tan solo me miraba, mientras recostaba sus brazos de la mesa, noté que mecía sus pies bajo la silla, eso significa que está inquieta. Sé que quiere hablar, sin embargo, no me siento de ánimos para una charla. Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron la puerta, por lo cual me detuve con la intención de abrir la puerta.

-Yo iré-dijo ella deteniéndome.

Ante esto volví a dedicarme a preparar el desayuno. Escuche que la puerta se abría y una voz familiar llego a mis oídos, era Madeleine, la cual entro preguntando donde me encontraba. En ese momento lo supe, Elizavetha la odiara.

-Madie-le saludé, mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-¿Y ella quién es?-pregunto al separarse de mí.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que vivo aquí-dijo Eli con molestia.

-No sabía que tenías novia-comento mirándome.

-No es mi novia-respondí incómodo.

-Entonces es… ¿una relación libre?-preguntó.

-¡Claro que no, él es mi amigo!-exclamó Eli.

-Entonces no deberías estar nerviosa y celosa- agrego ella cruzando los brazos.

-¡No estoy celosa!-exclamado esto ella se cruzó de brazos y la observo de pies a cabeza- pantalones de cuero, lentes negros y botas… ¿Qué clase de amigas te consigue Gilbert?

-siempre me lo pregunto-respondí observándola enojado.

-Claramente, eso es contigo celosita, nos vemos Gilbo, solo pasaba a saludar-dijo con intención de marcharse, mas yo la detuve.

-¿No te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?

-Si no soy molestia-dijo burlona.

-A mí me da igual-comentó Eli sarcástica.

Le conté a Madeleine mucho sobre mí, sobre mi infancia, como conocí a Francis y a Isa, también le relate mis logros personales y muchas otras cosas personales. Ella me escuchaba atenta, en cambio Eli bufaba de vez en cuando y decía que yo exageraba.

-Yo sí creo que eres asombroso Gilbo-respondió ella, llevándole la contraria a Eli.

-No le subas más ese ego inflado que tiene-agrego enojada.

-A mi parecer él es lindo, aun con ese "ego inflado", como tú lo llamas-comentó levantándose de la silla-¿Harás algo el próximo fin de semana?-preguntó mirándome.

-No realmente- respondí

-Ahora tienes una cita, nos vemos-concluyó saliendo del apartamento.

Eli la miro incrédula, hasta que salió. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, ella dedico su atención a mí, mostrándome un rostro de incomodidad.

-No iras, por favor dime que no iras, esa mujer es una…

-Amiga y la prima de mi mejor amigo-la interrumpí molesto.

-Pero si se te insinúa de ese modo, solo puedo creer que es…

-Pues no tienes la moral para juzgar a nadie-respondí levantándome de mi silla.

-¡Gilbert!-exclamo- eres un…-dejo de hablar, pues ella sabe a qué me refiero. Simplemente dejo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas rosa- Dime si ya te cansaste de mí-dijo en voz baja.

-…-en silencio me acerque y palmee su cabeza- Nunca diría algo como eso… pero no puedes hablar de esa manera de alguien que ni siquiera conoces-concluí alejándome de ella.

-Iras ¿cierto?-dijo inquieta.

-Por supuesto-respondí dándole la espalda.

A mí alrededor se formaba una tormenta, en la cual sé que debo tomar decisiones, las paredes de este huracán suben, se hacen cada vez más altas. Me he quedado atrapado y entre la calma, la desesperación, el amor y la lujuria, me he quedado quieto, por lo tanto lo sé, estoy en el ojo de la tempestad, pero aun con las posibilidades en mis manos, no he querido moverme de aquí… sin embargo, tal vez ya es tiempo de hacerlo.

**N/A **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que están leyendo mi fic /… vgkouvgkou está bien, me agrada la sinceridad XD**

**Gracias Laly tkm **


End file.
